His Last Words, His Last Thoughts
by Aerotyl
Summary: When he gets 5 minutes to say his last words, what does he say? Who does he say them too? First Fic! Please Rate, don't Hate! Narusaku Char Death


"Okay, you've got 5 minutes"

"Thanks"

ffttt-"hey Sakura-chan"-ffttt

fftt- "nee, Sakura ch-"

"what, naruto! We are on a mission! did you spot anything?"

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan~! It's just scouting and I'm sure that for the last six hours we haven't spot anything. Don't worry Sakura-chan, there's no enemy on my side!"

"Then what did you want to talk about"

"I just wanted to say that I might go on another two year training trip after this mission!"

"Another? Where do you plan on going?"

"Oh, you know, around. I might just go to Suna too, visit Gaara."

"Oh, I hope you have fun"

That was the first lie.

"On the note of training trips, i was wondering if you could take care of my plants."

"Your plants?"

"Yeah! They're practically my family!"

"Your family, Naruto? Of all things to call your family, you choose your plants?"

"Yup! And I want you to take care of them while I'm gone!"

"Oh, Okay then?"

"Okay, make sure you feed each plant two cups of water per day. And make sure you get all of them. Some are spread out throughout the apartment. And-"

" Naruto? It's 3 A.M., can't you tell me this stuff back in Konoha?"

"Sakura-chan~! I have to or I'll forget!"

Second lie.

"Okay, fine, Naruto."

"Speaking of being back in Konoha, i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date, Ichiraku's of course."

Third.

"A date?"

"Yup! I'm mean, you don't hav-"

"Sure."

"*hehem* Did you just say 'sure'?"

"Yeah silly, but you're paying"

That backfired. She wasn't suppose to accept.

"Uh, oh. I- um- okay."

"Naruto? Are you okay? You sound like you're crying?"

She was suppose to call me baka and reject. I wasn't suppose to make another promise i couldn't fulfill.

"What Sakura-chan? No way, I'm not crying! My throat's just dry, can you have a look at it after the mission?"

"Sure"

I was never strong enough for any promises. And here i go spouting more promises, promises of a lifetime. Promises i can never fulfill.

"I- uh, I just want you to know that-"

They're all just full of shit. They're promises that are lies.

"What is it, Naruto"

"I, um, I just want you to know that the promise-"

"Promise? What promise?"

Heh, she doesn't even remember.

"I just want you to know that i will fulfill that promise of a lifetime"

Lie number four.

"Wha- oh"

"I know I'm not strong enough now, but I'll get get him back, so you can rest easy."

I'll never be strong enough.

"You don't hav-"

"But, i do! I promised, for you. I'd do anything for your happiness"

If it means the sacrifice of my own happiness, I'll do anything for her.

"What are you talking about. I am happy, I don't need him"

"I just want you to be happy, to be with the one you love"

"Yeah but i don't love hi-"

Denial.

"Thank you for everything Sakura. Thank you for making the past 22 years the best. Thank you for all the good memories. Thank you for not seeing me as monster. And I just want you to know that no matter what happens..."

"No wait, Naruto, I love yo-"

"Sakura, I love you."

"Narut-"

"Thats it your time is up!"

"Wait, she's still on!"

"I guess she'll just have to hear your screams"

"Naruto? What's going on? Who is that"

"It's okay Sakura, just calm down, everything's fine"

"What screams Naruto, what is going on!"

"Your time is up!"

"Lemme turn it off!"

"Take it from him"

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Wait! SAKURA STAY WHERE YOU ARE"

"NARUTO WHAT IN KAMI'S NAM-"

"Hurry Sasu, kill him"

"..."

*thud*

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto?!"

"..."

"NARUTO?"

"..."

"KAKASHI! NARUTO IS NOT RESPONDING!"

xxxxx

That was his last words. His last thoughts. We had Ino go through his memories. It was his life over the safety of the rest of the team. With the bargain of one last-minute radio. His last words were delegated to me. To the girl who rejected him for the past 22 Years of his life. The girl who was so caught up in his killer and not in the growing hero. It was Taka who did it. Sasuke's little gang. They threatened to kill us if he didn't surrender. Sasuke killed him. Sasuke stabbed the cold steel blade through his heart. His last word that weren't caught on the radio was my name.

"Sakura-chan"

Is this a sick joke, or what.

He was suppose to take a two year trip to train.

He was suppose to visit Gaara.

He was suppose to go out with me on a date.

He was suppose to eat 10 bowls of ramen in front of me.

He was suppose to walk me home afterwards.

He was suppose to be there.

He was suppose to be alive so i can tell him i loved him, that i didn't love sasuke, that i wanted to be with him forever.

He was suppose to be 6 feet above, not under.

He loved me till the end and didn't let me love him back.

I walk to his apartment to keep my bargain of the forsaken promises in that conversation. I almost regurgitated my almost non existent dinner on his floor when i saw a small sakura tree in his bedroom. I touched the sakura buds. Something was summoned under the tree. It was an envelope with my name.

Haruno Sakura,

Thank you for letting me love you.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto


End file.
